Alone
by wonderparty
Summary: Kazemaru has left the team, Endou is upset. When they meet again, all becomes revealed. Yaoi. SPOILERS. One-Shot.


**ALONE**

When Kazemaru left the team, Endou mourned for the loss of his teammate for endless days. Everyday seemed grey and gloomy for the young goalkeeper of Inazuma Eleven. It just wasn't the same for Endou anymore; when Endou recruited Kazemaru onto the team, it wasn't just because of soccer and fulfilling the team of eleven, it was because he actually liked Kazemaru from afar.

**X**

**Disclaimer: Level-5 owns Inazuma Eleven**

**Warnings: Angst, Smut, Minor, Spoilers, Fluff**

**Dedication: For my Inazuma bros, you guys always inspire me. Especially for my Mama Terumi~ Sorry for the fail smut though ;A;**

**X**

Endou felt useless; he could cope with Gouenji leaving the team, Gouenji was his best friend since Endou had gotten Gouenji to join the team, he could trust Gouenji to come back. It was Hitomiko's decision to kick him off, Gouenji never said he wanted to get out of Inazuma Eleven.

It was Kazemaru that broke the enthusiastic boy; Kazemaru was the first boy he'd ever had a crush on, Kazemaru who stole many nights in his mind, Kazemaru who left the team on his own free will; not promising to come back to Inazuma Eleven.

From an outsider's point of view, it seemed that Endou was only genuinely upset about many of his teammates leaving the team, but no one knew what went inside Endou's head – no one knew that he was primarily upset about Kazemaru.

"_Sorry Endou"_

They were the last words that came from the pretty boy's mouth as he left Endou on the deck confused.

Endou lowered his head onto his knees, he could feel cold drops of the early rain spray his back, 'If only I was stronger, if only I knew what he meant when he left, I would do anything for Kazemaru – anything to get him to come back'

But it was too late, Kazemaru had clearly left, no one knew where he went or Kurimatsu for that matter.

Aki stared at Endou in melancholy, 'Endou, what happened to you?'

X

Weeks passed since Kazemaru's disappearance, Endou eventually came out of stupor after a few days of grief, amazingly, it was Tachimukai – his optimistic junior who had made Endou realise he couldn't mourn forever. Well, that was what everyone on the team though. Endou seemed happy, he seemed life he was normal again. He played soccer well, and looked 'normal', that was what mattered to his teammates.

But Endou was the exact opposite, he wasn't happy. Throughout the weeks, he let his anger for his weakness as captain and friend take over him, which was his source for playing soccer throughout those weeks. The goalkeeper had kept his inner thoughts to himself though; Kazemaru's words and parting glance haunted his mind for weeks on end.

Endou's façade was flawless throughout those weeks. There were only a few sincerely happy moments within his weeks of hiding underneath his mask; when he met new people, met stronger players, when Gouenji came back and when they defeated Ailea Academy. Inside his mind, was another matter during his times when he wasn't honestly blissful, those times; thoughts of a certain blue-haired boy subjugated his mind.

**X**

Gouenji stared at the young boy who seemed to be off in his own world, despite them winning again Ailea Academy. The moderately tanned striker was curious as to what Endou was thinking; he usually could tell what Endou was thinking – but at this moment, the other boy's poker face was immaculate.

"Endou, A penny for your thoughts?"

Gouenji's deep, yet caring voice broke Endou from his deep thoughts, "Oh! No no! I'm not thinking much, I'm just glad that we won against Ailea Academy" Endou gave a grin towards Gouenji.

The ace striker mentally noted Endou's grin, to any other unobservant teammate, it would seem perfectly normal. But an accented abnormal notch to his usually immaculate genuine grin gave Endou away, Endou was straining to grin.

Gouenji shook his head, "You're lying" It was not a statement, it was a perfectly accurate fact to the striker.

Endou's grin dropped thoughtlessly fast, "What?" he asked disbelievingly, "I'm honestly not thinking about anything"

The other boy leaned towards Endou, "You're unhappy"

Endou grew uncomfortable fast in the warm caravan, 'There is no way Gouenji knows, no one else could see that I wasn't happy'

"Honestly Gouenji! I'm very happy, after all, we won against Ailea Academy, it's been a really long ride for last few weeks"

Gouenji inwardly groaned as he leaned back to his own chair next to Endou, he knew Endou was unhappy, but about what? "Endou, I know you're unhappy, I'll know sooner or later"

The goalkeeper slumped back in his own chair and stared at his teammate – sitting in the seat that Kazemaru had previously occupied before he left the team; the blissful beginning of the journey.

'Kazemaru…. Where are you?'

X

As the Inazuma Caravan got back on Inazuma soil, Endou gave a long sigh, it was finally over. The brunette boy got out of the caravan swiftly; but as soon as he came out, he could feel that something wasn't right.

Ahead, Endou saw a group of boys walking towards himself and his team, dark aura was surrounding the other boys. At that moment, he was who was leading the team.

'Kazemaru….'

It was unthinkable, what had happened to Kazemaru since he left the team? Endou stood unbelievingly as he saw the figures come closer. It was the members that he had left when he and much of Inazuma Eleven went to go to defeat Ailea Academy.

"_Endou-kun, You know the Aqua of the Gods that Aphrodi used? It made Zeus stronger fast"_

_Endou stared at Kazemaru unknowingly, "What are you thinking about Kazemaru-kun?"_

"_I want to be stronger, if we had something like that we can be stronger faster, we could easily defeat Ailea Academy with no more training!"_

_Endou was furious, "Are you out of your mind? We must use our own strength to defeat Ailea Academy, it is unquestionable to use something as weak as the Aqua of the Gods!"_

_Kazemaru blankly stared at Endou, "Then I'm no longer on this team, I want to get stronger, Sorry Endou"_

Endou blinked out of his memory, the boy whom had previously occupied his thoughts for weeks on end stood in front of him, "Hello Endou, It's been such a long time"

Kazemaru had his long blue hair out of his usual ponytail, giving him a dark look, and he wore a bodysuit that fit his structure perfectly underneath a dark cape. Endou was breathless with shock among other feelings.

"Kazemaru-kun…."

Kazemaru gave a dark grin, "Let's play soccer"

**X**

The Dark Emperors played remarkably. It was clear to anyone that they all levelled up, Kazemaru moved faster than ever. But it wasn't their own strength; they had a crystal to power them up.

After many minutes of the Dark Emperors dominating the match, Inazuma Eleven conquered the game, which ended up in their win.

Kazemaru fell to the ground with his eyes widening in disbelief and defeat, "Even with the crystal… we lost"

Endou looked at Kazemaru in worry and sadness; he walked up to Kazemaru and extended his arm, "Will you come back, Kazemaru-kun?"

The blue haired boy looked up to Endou in doubt, "Y-you want me to come back?"

The first time in a few weeks, the young goalkeeper felt his heart soar and colour painting his world once more. The boy nodded, "Yes! Of course! Let's play soccer once again!"

Kazemaru's eyes started watering as he grabbed onto Endou's extended hand and leapt into Endou's arms, "Endou, thank you" the pretty boy cried, "Thank you"

From the sidelines, Gouenji stared at his best friend with Kazemaru in his arms and smiled, 'so that's what it was' It was clear now, Endou had missed Kazemaru dearly.

**X**

Endou was truly happy and glad for the first time in many weeks. He was walking with Kazemaru to his house to catch up with the other boy about soccer, "You know Kazemaru, I wondered where you went after you left everday"

The ex-track team member gazed at Endou shyly, with a light blush on his cheeks, "R-really?"

The goalkeeper stopped walking at grinned at Kazemaru, "Yup, I did! Everyone really missed you too" _Especially me_was left out with much thought.

Kazemaru felt a pang of disappointment running through him, he thought Endou mainly sincerely missed him the most. His train of thought was interrupted by Endou's voice.

"Ah, we're here"

Endou hastily opened the door and lead Kazemaru inside his house, "Mum, I'm home", only to be met with silence. The young goalkeeper, not thinking too much about it, headed to his room with Kazemaru following him.

The goalkeeper casually dropped his sports bag and lounged on his bed, with Kazemaru closing the door behind him and following Endou's suit.

"So, What did you do when we left Endou-kun?" Kazemaru asked curiously.

Endou's scratched the back of his head, "Uh…." The goalkeeper desperately tried to find a white lie. _I didn't do anything, except hope you'd come back, every day._

The brunette turned his head away from the curious Kazemaru, "I thought of you everyday"

The midfielder was startled, "W-what?" Endou let out a nervous laugh, "I've missed you"

The goalkeeper was embarrassed, he hadn't meant to say that, but it was the truth, he closed his eyes as if to pretend it wasn't real "I-I actually really like you, ever since I saw you on the track team to recruit you, silly right?" Endou took his head in his hands in regret that he said anything.

Kazemaru shook his head and took Endou's hands in his own, "No, I think you're perfectly fine, Endou-kun" Kazemaru blushed as he avoided the goalkeeper's surprised eyes, "I-I actually l-like you too"

"I didn't think you liked me back, I'm a really weak soccer player, and you told me that you didn't want me to get stronger so I-"

Endou cut Kazemaru off, "I think you're an amazing soccer player, that's why I didn't want you to rely on something as weak as the Aqua of Gods"

The brunette took Kazemaru's ashamed face in his hands and spoke in a softer tone, "I like you, a lot. And I don't think you're weak, at all" Endou embraced the midfielder in his arms, "I'm glad you came back"

Kazemaru was stunned; his eyes started brimming with tears, the midfielder let out a choked sob, "I'm sorry Endou, I'm sorry"

The goalkeeper stared into Kazemaru's tear-filled eyes before moving closer towards Kazemaru and placing small kisses to ease the falling tears away.

Endou looked intently at Kazemaru, "I'm not sorry" upon gently kissing the other boy on his lips. Kazemaru's tears trickled down his cheeks as he pressed his lips harder against Endou's. It was the first time since he had left Inazuma Eleven that he felt relief wash over him. The brief kiss made both boys feel bliss; innocent, clumsy and excited. After many moments, Endou pulled away.

The goalkeeper wiped the midfielder's tears away with his thumb and Kazemaru, for the first time in many weeks, smiled, a genuine smile that lit up Endou's room, made the room seem a lot brighter for brief moments, "Thank you Endou-kun"

Endou smiled back, but before he could reply, he was pushed back as Kazemaru advanced on him, straddling the brunette's hips and hastily pressing his lips against the other. The goalkeeper lifted and hugged the boy on top of him as he kissed back with enthusiasm, within moments; Endou ran his tongue across Kazemaru's lips, as if begging for entrance. Kazemaru moaned, eagerly opening his sweet cavern for Endou's inquiring tongue.

The blue haired boy let out a sweet sound of delight as the other boy explored his mouth with his tongue. The prolonged kiss was shoddy, wet and clumsy; but both boys were blushing embarrassed yet excited and pleased from the events that previously occurred.

As Endou stared at the beautiful blue-haired boy on top of him, his heart brimmed with delight took over his conscience, tugging at the end of Kazemaru's Raimon school jacket, Endou asked in a deep, lustful voice, "May I?"

Kazemaru gleefully nodded and let Endou's skilful hands take over his clothing. Soon, Kazemaru was on Endou's lap devoid of any clothing covering his creamy-coloured chest. The goalkeeper ran his hands over the other boy's naked chest with eagerness brushing past the midfielder's nipples, making the boy on top of him let out a breathy moan.

Endou, pleased that he was able to create a sound out of Kazemaru, started brushing over, pinching and gently tugging at Kazemaru's pink nipples, causing the other boy to let out a string of sounds of excitement. Soon, Endou's face was buried in front of the blue-haired boy's bare chest; licking, lightly nipping and sucking on his nipples. Aroused from the noises that Kazemaru made, Endou moved lower on the other boy's undressed upper body; continuing his oral ministrations down the midfielder's body, leaving small marks of pleasure all over.

Stopping his actions of desire on this blue-haired boy's body, Kazemaru looked down at Endou with lust clouded eyes and rid Endou of his clothing. Running his hands over Endou's now nude upper body, Kazemaru was amused and elated to feel the other boy's arousal slowly growing underneath his bottoms. Pleasure-driven, the goalkeeper used his wondering hands to unzip the other boy's pants. Kazemaru momentarily stood up and shed himself of his pants, his boxers going down along with his pants.

Endou looked at the pretty boy's stark naked body in front of him, in his eyes, the other boy's body was perfection. Light creamy-coloured skin, pale but not sickly pale and slender. The midfielder's arousal was growing as the goalkeeper's pleasured eyes explored his body, "Kazemaru-kun, you're beautiful"

Kazemaru blushed, "Ichirouta, call me Ichirouta from now on"

Endou grinned, he felt ridiculously lucky that such a stunning boy like Kazemaru liked him back enough to do these things with him, and trust him enough to ask himself to call him by his first name, "Then call me Mamoru" Endou grabbed Kazemaru's lithe arms and pulled him onto the bed.

The goalkeeper moved his face so that is was mere centimetres in front of Kazemaru's face, "You're absolutely beautiful; stunning, gorgeous, striking" Endou caressed Kazemaru's lips with his own, "And all mine" The brunette moved his head towards Kazemaru's neck as he pleasured the other boy's neck with his mouth, Kazemaru letting out deep sounds of desire. As Endou placed all his oral affection towards the other boy's neck, he moved his swift hand down towards Kazemaru's growing arousal and gave it a feather-like touch, the blue-haired boy let out a gasp of exhilaration.

Delighted at what his actions brought out from Kazemaru, Endou caressed the other boy's arousal, jerking, rubbing and stroking it. After moments of gasping and panting, Endou stopped just before he felt Kazemaru's completion coming close.

Endou looked at Kazemaru, "Do you want this?" Kazemaru blushed and nodded furiously, "Yes, do anything to me, I'm yours"

The brunette smiled and kissed the blue-haired boy's forehead briefly before moving off the bed and shedding himself bare of the rest of his clothing, and proceeding to head to his shelf for a tube of hand cream that he always used after soccer practise. He learnt through his explorations that it would hurt his partner if he did not use such preparations beforehand, "End- Mamoru-kun, W-what are you doing?"

Endou returned to the bed with a tube of hand cream in his hands, "Preparing you" the goalkeeper soothingly said before squirting a appropriate amount of hand cream into his hands and rubbing them over his hands. Endou stared intently at Kazemaru, "Relax" before rubbing his hands over Kazemaru's pert bottom. Slowly, the goalkeeper pushed his index finger between the warm cheeks of the midfielder's bottom, "A-ahhh…" Kazemaru gasped as Endou's finger inserted itself inside him. It wasn't pleasurable but it wasn't the worst feeling ever.

Endou briefly kissed Kazemaru on the lips, "Are you okay?" Kazemaru, not trusting his voice, nodded, "Go ahead, I'm always ready for you"

The goalkeeper moved his finger inside Kazemaru, pulling it out before pushing it in again. The midfielder let out strings of pleasure. Within moments, Endou added another finger into Kazemaru.

"A-ahhuuu- M-mamoru" Endou started using his other hand to pump Kazemaru's arousal to the same pace as his other hand's ministrations inside Kazemaru. Soon, Endou inserted a third finger; pushing, pulling and twisting his fingers. After mere moments, Kazemaru let out a loud groan, "W-what was that? I-it felt so goooddd ahhh-"

Endou merely smiled, kissing Kazemaru on the cheek and pulling his fingers out. The midfielder felt a wave of loneliness go over him, wanting to be filled once more, "P-please Mamoru!"

The goalkeeper squirted another amount of hand cream onto his hand before lathering his arousal with it, Pushing Kazemaru on his back; Endou gave a comforting stare, "Are you ready, Ichirouta-kun?" The midfielder let out a breathy moan, signalling that he was ready.

Endou lifted Kazemaru's legs over his shoulder, and without further preparation, he pushed his arousal into Kazemaru's tight entrance, who let out a noise of slight displeasure at the impact. It had hurt him a slightly.

Endou felt tight warmness caress his arousal; it was the best feeling he had ever felt, "Are you o-okay?" Endou sent his worry at Kazemaru, who closed his eyes for a few moments before opening his eyes and gave a trust stare towards Endou; nodding toward Endou he softly spoke, "Please continue"

Endou started pushing and pulling into Kazemaru hard, hitting Kazemaru's sweet spot, which made Kazemaru let out strings of moans and sounds of sweet pleasure, "Ahhh- Do that again, more ahh- faster nnnggg!"

The goalkeeper started pumping into the midfielder at a vigorous fast pace, hitting the other's sweet spot every moment he plunged into the sweet, warm cavern; making Kazemaru scream and shout Endou's name over and over again as the steady and fast rhythm of the brunette's thrusts continued.

Kazemaru felt his completion draw near.

His body convulsed as he shot his liquid that was drawn from his partner's love-making up into his upper torso as he let out a loud moan. Endou thrust into Kazemaru's sweet spot for a few more moments as he also came, deep inside the warmth of his new lover's body with a prolonged deep groan before collapsing onto Kazemaru, pushing the other's back onto the soft sheets below him.

They both breathed heavily, Endou's hands entangled in Kazemaru's beautiful long hair which framed the pretty boy's petite face, giving him an angelic look. Endou stayed inside Kazemaru only for mere moments, whispering sweet nothings into his ear before pulling out, leaning down to kiss Kazemaru.

"I love you, please don't leave ever again"

Kazemaru felt his eyes tear up, "I won't, I'll never will leave again. I-I love you too"

**X**

**Author's Note:** FFFFFFFFFF- I was supposed to write notes for my exam in two days. But no, I worked on an Inazuma one shot aghhh… Fucking Inazuma just can't stay out of my head. Ryuusei Boy playing doesn't help this at all.

I'm sorry for the epic fail. I haven't written anything (especially smut) in over ten months now. But there weren't any Endou and Kazemaru pairing fanfictions on the site yet so ;A; I hoped you liked reading it though~

Hopefully I can write more Inazuma in the future ^w^ I really love this fandom. Longest oneshot I've written ever – 7 pages. MORE LONGER THAN MY EXAM NOTES OTL OTL OTL.


End file.
